Happily Ever After
by Hinbug123
Summary: A collection of Ever After High Lemons. Pairings may vary.
1. Dexter x Raven

It was a warm spring evening at Ever After High. Since it was a Friday, everyone went to parties and get togethers, gathering with friends and family. Then there were some like Raven and Dexter who stayed behind to relax and take it easy from the Hexams and Thronework. Dexter texted Raven to meet up by the balcony, he was coming back from after school Hero Training. They have been dating for 4 months now, so this bumbly-mannered prince was how you say, somewhat less bumbly-mannered around Raven. Dexter walked onto the blacony steps to Raven's suprise, with some cuts and bruises on him. She rushed to him and sat down with him on the bench.

"What happened?" She asked while surveying the rest of his body for other injuries. Dexter wrapped his arm around Raven and kissed her head.

"Some beasts were harder to deal with others. Its no big deal, I'm fine really." Raven looked at him with an arched brow questioning his statement.

"Well, lets head back to your dorm. You did promise me a movie and some caramel popcorn mister." She pressed her finger lightly on his nose. They both giggled as they started walking back to his dorm. They sat down on his bed as she browsed some movies on her Mirrorpad. Dexter got up and removed his dirt stained shirt. Raven blushed at the sight of his chisled abs and chest. His biceps glistened with sweat and his back muscles were scuplted so finely. He combed his fingers through his hair and sat back down.

"Oh hello." Raven spurted out as she felt the heat radiating off of his skin.

" Am I making you uncomfortable? I can go put-" He was cut off by Raven putting her hands down his chest. He blushed as her fingers lightly grazed his six-pack.

" No, I like it.." Her cheeks flushed with red. She soon looked Dexter in the eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. He cupped his hands around her head as she grabbed the nape of his neck. He stuck his thick tounge down her throat and Raven tried to take as much of him as she could. He soon guided her laying down on his bed as he hovered over her. After a few minutes, they stopped and looked each other in the eyes. He soon kissed her neck as she giggled, she was very tickilish and he knew this.

" You know Dex, I- I'm on the pill." He stopped kissing to look up at her. The thought of having sex did cross his mind a few times, but they haven't gotten farther than this before.

" Are you saying you want to.." Dexter stuttered as he look flustered.

" I mean if you want to, also I would want it to be you." Raven managed to spurt out while shyly putting a few of her strands of hair aside.

" Only if you think you're ready-" Dexter was cut off by Raven grabbing his hands and kissing him on the cheek. She rubbed her thumbs on the palm of his hand.

"I am." She smiled. He shyly smiled while blushing like crazy. He was finally going to take their relationship to the next level. He grabbed her gently by the waist and kissed her passionately. He pulled her shirt up exposing her bra. Goosebmps covered her skin out of nervousness. She removed all of her jewlery to make it easier for him. He took off her shoes and carefully placed them on the floor along with her tights. He kissed her neck as he proceeded to undo her bra. When the clasp finally undid, he pulled it down. Her C cup breasts we exposed as the light from the sunset shone upon her from the windowsill. Dexter blushed and so did Raven.

" You are so unimanginably beautiful Raven Queen." Raven blushed once more at his very Charming comment. He kissed her once again before he proceeded to pull down her skirt. She was only wearing her purple laced panties. Dexter soon took off his pants leaving him in his blue boxers with the Charming crest printed in gold. He looked down and then up again. He gulped and then slowly pulled his boxers down to reveal his 6.5 long member. They both blushed due to being very new to this. At the slightest tough of her hand, it went erect to 7 inches. It was hard and sculpted. Dexter finally gently slid her panties down and threw them on the floor next to her shoes. She was completey shaven and smooth. They surveyed eachother for a bit, both hextremely nervous.

"Raven, if I do something wrong or hurt you in any way, I-" Raven cut him off by a kiss.

"I trust you Dex." Dexter smiled and so did Raven. He then gently laid her down on his bed while planting himself in the correct position. Raven helped guide him to the correct area at the gape of her vaginal area. He blushed at the touch of her hand down there. Raven put her hands across his back to help hold her stable. Dexter took in a breath before he inserted his member into Raven. Raven moaned as he entered her slowly, Dexter stuttered his breathing. After his full 7 inches were cradled by her tight pink walls, he proceeded to move in and out slowly. He started to deeply kiss her neck as she dug her hands in his back. He thrusted faster and faster to pick up his pace. With every thrust, he and Raven moaned until it gradualy went louder and louder. He sucked on her chest, making Raven shudder with pleasure. Raven cupped his head and kissed him passionately. They both eventualy needed air so they seprated for a bit while Dexter continued to thrust faster and faster. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt close to climaxing. She felt her abdomen tightening.

"Dex, I-I'm gonna-" With that, she screamed as she came. With every thrust during, her breath hitched. Dexter took in satisfaction that he made Raven orgasm as he was close himself. He thrusted harder and harder until Raven felt the tip of him enter her womb. He lightly bit her neck as his gut tightened. He loudly moaned as hot spurts of cum shot into Raven. He did a few thrusts to get all of it out. Raven moaned as she felt it fill her inside. He pulled out as drips of semen spilled out of Raven vagina. He laid next to her and pulled her close, she rested her head on his chest. They were both out breath and were sweaty. They looked into eachothers eyes.

" That... was... amazing." They said in unison. They bothe laughed as he kissed her head. She placed her hand on his chest, his heart was beating so fast. They looked as they saw the sun had finally set, bringing nighttime to Ever After.

"You can stay the night if you want." Dexter offered. He twirled her hair that went down to his hand near her back.

" I'd like that. But what about Hunter?" Raven looked at Dexter once more.

" He is at home for his sister's 1st birthday or something." Dexter laughed. He wouldn't have done this with Raven yet if he knew Hunter would be comming back, this was actually perfect timing.

" I love you Raven." Dexter said as he kissed her forehead. Raven smiled.

" I love you Dex." She said as she gave him an actual kiss on the lips.

" Besides, you still owe me a movie." They both laughed. This was the best night for them both. The End.


	2. Hopper x Ginger Part 1

It was a crisp fall evening at Ever After with a bit of a wind chill. Students were going to get the new pumpkin spice hocus latte and hang out with friends. Hopper was strolling through bookend, down in the dumps. This was the final time Hopper got rejected by Briar, he couldnt take it anymore. He found himself strolling towards the enchanted forest. As he was moving along, he caught the smell of sweet honey buns in the distance, one of his favorites. He brushed through some tress to find a lone cart, decorated with candy and frosting. It looked good enough to eat. As he stepped closer to inspect it further, a familiar bubble-gum haired witch popped up from the side, carrying the source of the smell tray of honey buns. Hopper stared wide eyed, what was Ginger doing in the middle of the forest with a baked goods cart? As he was about to ask, a huge Shadow Bear bursted through the thick pine, most likely in search of the honeyed smell. He let out a huge roar that frightened Ginger. Hopper soon realized that being a prince himself, he must protect the damsel. He broke off a candycane from her cart and used the sharp end to duel with. Ginger stared at him with awe, her prince charming had came to rescue her. Hopper threw a honey bun to the side to distract the beast while he swept from the side and jabbed him in the abdomen. The beast let out a screech and then poofed into thick black smoke. Ginger squealed and hugged him.

" You saved my life Hopper!" Hopper always thought that Ginger was no good, but lately his mind had started to change. She seemed very nice.

" No problem." Hopper tried to sound heroic, but sounded more awkward instead. Ginger giggled, he saw a spark in her eye that he never saw before in her or anyone else including Briar. It drew him closer to her and made him aroused.

Ginger felt the same spark, the kind princesses get at their happily ever after. But Ginger wasn't a princess, so this must have been different... right?

"Um, How could I ever repay you?" At that moment, Hopper saw only one thing in his mind, ginger naked in his bed. He could not get rid of the thought, and it grew more intense.

Ginger could not stop thinking of what she could do. There was one thing but, she would sound crazy to ask, but the thought stayed in her mind.

" I think I know a way, follow me." Hopper gently grabbed her hand and guided her to a secret medow with the softest grass and brightest flowers.

"Oh Hopper, It's beautiful!" Ginger circled around to get the full view, but wondered why Hopper would bring her here. Did he want her to- no, no thats insane. Only in her dreams.

"This might sound crazy Ginger, but I find you insanely attractive." Ginger and Hopper both blushed. Maybe Ginger's crazy thought was right.

"As do I to you." Hopper's eyes widened, maybe this was actually going somewhere. They both stepped closer to eachother.

" I feel like we should- you know, its crazy but it feels right." Hopper laughed a little at the end, Ginger laughed as well.

"Indeed it is crazy, but lets do it." Hopper soon pulled her close and kissed her, it felt soft and warm and suprisingly safe. Ginger let her hair down, it was wavy and shone bright in the sun. She removed her glasses and coat.

"Woah"


	3. Hopper x Ginger Part 2

"You taste like cinnamon." Hopper said while kissing her neck. Ginger would have never thought her day would go like this, she thought it was going to be another day of selling baked goods in Book End. Now she was in her bra and panties with Hopper in his boxers kissing her neck and groping her firm breasts. Hopper took satisfaction with every moan that came out of Ginger when he softly massaged her breast. Hopper tried to reach the clasp of her bra on her back. Since he was new to this, he didn't really master this part yet. Ginger laughed while he stumbled with this, Hopper blushed.

"It opens in the front." She kissed his freckled nose as she undid the clasp. Hopper slid the bra off of her smooth mocha shoulders. Her B-cup breasts with tan perky nipples were exposed to the light that shone through the trees. Hopper blushed and turned into a frog.

" Blast! Now I have to find a fair princess to undo this." Before he hopped away to find a princess to kiss him. Ginger scooped him up gently.

"Let me try something..." She took a deep breath and kissed little Hopper on the lips. A flash of yellow energy surrounded them as she seperated. They both lifted slightly in the air as Hopper transformed back into a human. After a small magical blast of energy, they fell down.

"I don't get it... you are not a princess, but that could only mean..." He grabbed Gingers hands and helped her up and pulled her close.

"... You broke my curse! You are my true love!" They both smiled and kissed. They set theselves on a soft lavender flower bed. Hopper looked down and back up again and gulped.

"Here I go." He pulled down his boxers, Ginger blushed at the size of it. He was well above average if she could say so herself. She pulled him back down againand kissed him hard and ran her fingers through his thick, red hair. He ran his free hand down to her thighs, she had goosebumps all over her. He slid down her panties to reveal a little pink fuzz near the bottom. He slid his fingers in and out while rubbing circles around her clit. She shuddered and clenched to his back.

" You ready?" Hopper asked so that Ginger was aware. She looked at him and nodded. Hopper kissed her while his member slid in and broke her hymen. She squeaked but it soon turned into a moan from both of them. So much heat rising in what seemed like forever to them. They kept eye contact as she kept running her fingers through his hair. They both smiled and laughed, they wanted to be relaxed and have fun. He got faster and faster as Ginger took in every moment. Ginger soon felt a warm feeling in her gut, she was close. Very close.

"Hopper, I-" Before she even finished that thought, she came all over Hopper's legs. Hopper smiled and laughed as he kissed her. He didn't care, all that mattered was that she finsihed. He continued to thrust Before he soon got the same feeling in his gut. It got all tense and he was trembling. After the last hitched breath, He came inside Ginger. Good thing she gets the shot (Her mother's idea) every month. He carefully slid out and pulled her close.

" I cant wait to be by your side." He said to Ginger as he kissed her neck and snuggled close. They talked for a while but soon had to head back. True, they would see eachother tomorrow... but not as friends.


End file.
